


[Podfic] To Catch A Star

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Emily of New Moon - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: An alternate ending, in which some sharp words from Ilse and a postcard from Dean prompt a visit to the Disappointed House.





	[Podfic] To Catch A Star

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Catch A Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427) by [Edonohana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edonohana/pseuds/Edonohana). 



This story made me squee when I found it--Ilse is so good for Emily, and balances out Emily's drama in the best way. 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/6lwkzluulbh8unnf7ypt4kslbehk5d0t). Length: 13 m 19 s.


End file.
